Forever My Savior
by Alexis Black-Reigns
Summary: From college to backstage in WWE, Sheree James has always found herself in bad situations, but the man she is scared to admit her love to keeps coming to her rescue. Can this love go untarnished or will her troubled life get in the way of what is meant to be? Jey Uso/OC, Naomi/Jimmy Uso, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Alicia Fox, Cameron, Roman Reigns, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback 2003**

"But baby, the movie playing at the other theatre across town! Why can't we just go there?" The young woman whined and batted her long eyelashes. The man to the left of her rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Exactly the reason why we're not going: It's all the way across town." He explained to her trying to mask his aggravation with her. There was no way he was going to drive far out of his way just for a date that was going to end in an easy lay for him. He just asked her out to sweeten the deal for the trifling woman he sat next to, who had already been with half the football team anyway.

Rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth the young woman folded her arms under her breasts. "Cheap ass…I bet your brother would have taken me wherever I wanted to go!" She snapped and then smirked in his direction hoping that he would cave in. After all, she was hoping he'd do anything for a piece of her. Most guys would and did.

He scoffed and slammed on the breaks, startling her in the process. He put the car in park in front of the house he shared with his brother and a couple of other students. Staring at her and pointing up the driveway to the house he replied, "Well take your dumb, air-headed ass in there with him! But, don't think for a minute that he won't dog yo ho ass. We are twins after all, so we are one in the same. If I ain't doing it then I damn sure know he won't!"

She scoffed at him as she opened the door and slammed it shut after exiting the vehicle. She flipped him the bird as she switched her hips back to the dorms. Shaking his head with a laugh he walked into his house and immediately sighed as his roommates were having yet another house party. Sharing a house with your brother and a couple of friends from the football team was one thing, but sharing it with what seemed like the entire student body of West Alabama College was another. He just wanted to go straight to his room and go to bed, not in the mood to party. He greeted the few people who migrated throughout the crowded house as he bopped his head to the music that surrounded the atmosphere. Immediately spotting his brother Jimmy he walked over to him.

"I thought you had a date with big booty Jade tonight man! You smash and dash that quick bruh? Jimmy joked as he dapped up his brother.

Rolling his eyes the Jey smirked and explained. "Man that ho is trifling. She sees what most of these bitches here see…dollar signs. Hell she thought that you might make an easier target witcho in love, romancing ass!"

Jimmy scrunched up his nose and gagged. "Man I don't want you and the team leftovers bruh and quit talking about bitches only wanting one thing. I know one in particular that don't and you know who I'm talking about. Oh Sheree, Sheree, damn Sheree! Damn explain why you haven't gotten that yet man?! She fine as hell!"

Jey's smirk turned into a hard glare. "First of all watch your mouth about her and second she doesn't want me. I know she only see us as friends. Her books are her boyfriend and I don't blame her about that."

"She was here looking for you about an hour ago," Jimmy explained with a devilish grin. "She came with her friend Megan asking about you and when you'd be back."

Jey tried to play it cool. In reality he was very excited to see her. He always was when it came to Sheree James. "Oh that's what's up man. So where is she? Is she still here?"

Jimmy immediately busted out laughing at his twin. "Look at you trying to be all cool when you know yo stomach doing flips like a little bitch!" Jimmy noticed that his chastising was doing nothing, but agitating his brother, but the truth was that he wanted nothing more than to tell her his feelings so he could claim what was rightfully his: Sheree's heart. "Damn man I haven't seen her in a minute. I didn't see her leave though. She's in here somewhere though."

Jey nodded and left his brother in the kitchen where he found him. He trekked upstairs to his room to change and then he would go looking for Sheree. Before he could enter his bedroom, one of his teammates stopped him. He along with other people were crowded around another roommates door.

"Hey Jey, Javon has some chick hemmed up in his room. She had a little too much to drink and he's going for it." The man laughed and put his ear back to the door. Jey wasn't for the crap that Javon was into. Although he was Team Captain, Jey couldn't stand the man. He was a class A asshole and a womanizer. Before he could even take a step Jey heard a familiar voice screaming from the other room.

"What are you doing?! Please stop…somebody help me!" The young woman screamed as she clawed at the door before her.

Jey pushed through the crowd and jiggled the handle to the closed door that occupied the screaming girl. "Javon what the fuck bruh open this damn door." He bellowed as he tried his best to get on the other side. A slap and a thud was heard before a voice rang out with a sadistic laugh. "Sorry Jey my man, but you got to wait your turn."

"Jey…Jey please help me." The young girl moaned in a slur. She was losing consciousness.

That was all Jey needed as he shouldered the door open and immediately charged for his disgusting teammate.

**December 2012**

Sitting in the Divas locker room she sat at the mirror and overlooked her appearance. Metallic red and black spandex shorts with white dragons on each side hugged her bottom and thighs while a halter top similar to the bottoms donned her chest, showing off the abs she worked so hard for. Tonight was the opportunity of a lifetime as she debuted in her first match with the WWE. At Extreme Rules she and the rest of the Diva locker room would be participating in a Christmas themed battle royal to determine who would face Eve for the Divas Championship. Even though it wouldn't be her, her nerves were still on edge and she was honored to be a part of such an amazing opportunity. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and in walked two of her closest friends.

"Hey girl you ready to tear your debut to shreds?!" Ariane, Cameron, asked as she and Trinity, Naomi, surrounded where she sat.

She smiled at them and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm so ready, but Trin is gonna be the one tearing it up since she is winning the whole shindig."

Ariane and Trinity both rolled their eyes as Trinity spoke up. "Girl boo that's after you drop us and every other diva in there with that heinous ass move set of yours!"

Laughing she pushed past both of them and turned to face them once again. "My move set is not heinous, it just powerful as all hell and quick."

Before Ariane could protest the stagehand walked in to the room. "There you guys are! Time to get down to gorilla ladies! The match is in five."

'Well here goes nothing.' Sheree James thought to herself as she linked arms with her girls and headed out to the ring.


	2. Chapter 1: Deja Vu Reunion

**Chapter 1: Déjà vu Reunion**

Sitting in the locker room with the rest of the roster, Jey sat back in his chair tuning into the Extreme Rules pay-per-view on the wall monitor set up by WWE staff. Not having a match for the night, he and his brother Jimmy opted to come to the arena to support Trinity's big moment of fighting for the Divas Championship. His brother and Trinity were engaged to be married soon and he couldn't be happier for the loving couple, yet he couldn't be fully happy. He too was engaged to marry the mother of his children and as happy as it sounded, Jey just couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something. He knew he was doing what was right in making his family whole by marrying his now fiancé , but still there was this void in his heart and soul that no one, not even his fiancé could fill.

"Hey what up uce?! Ready to watch my baby become the Divas Champion?" Jimmy exclaimed as he put his arm around his twin. Even though he was upset about not being included in the pay-per-view he was still happy for his soon to be wife finally getting a moment in the spotlight.

Jey masked his jealousy and plastered on a forced smile at his brother. "Yeah man you know Trin is gonna kill it tonight! Hey any word on if she'll actually win the title tonight?"

Jimmy's smile faltered a little. "She didn't want me to say anything, but nah she won't be winning the title." He said in a hushed whisper as he continued. "With Eve leaving the company soon the match is meant to showcase the new talent and boost up the women's division. The main purpose of the match is to make Trinity look good before she retains."

Jey's eyes showed confusion and shock, not believing that once again, Trinity was being given the short end of the stick. He was about to respond to what his brother said, but was stopped by the announcing of the divas battle royal about to begin. The divas filed out one by one and hopped into the ring ready to give it their all, win or lose. Before the official rang the bell unfamiliar music rang out through the arena and a mysterious young woman emerged from behind the curtain. The words of the song she debuted to swirling around her swaying hips as she came out and stopped before surveying the scene around her.

_God almighty! Look at that body  
Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari  
She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun  
Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun_

_Well, she can get lower than a Maserati  
Never seen somebody move that way  
Everywhere she goes there's an instant party  
Everybody wants to know her name  
And it turns out she's got everything I want, all rolled into one_

Cat calls and whistles filled the room as everybody made a bee line over to the monitor. All eyes were on the new diva on the roster. Jey cocked his head to the side as he studied the beautiful dark skinned woman who was eyeing her opponents down.

"Who in the hell is that?!" Jimmy questioned as he too was struck by her beauty. Watching her walk to the ring slowly with a switch in her hips he added, "Lil mama got a body on her!"

"Easy Uso, wouldn't want Trinity stomping a mud hole in your ass would you?" Heath Slater laughed. "Heard she's from some small training facility in Georgia."

"I love me a fine ass Southern woman, good lawd!" Titus O' Neal exclaimed next.

Jey still hadn't uttered a single word as he continued to watch her walk down the ramp and hop onto the apron. Smirking at the girls and looking back at the crowd she grabbed the bottom rope and bounced down twice before dropping into a split and sliding into the ring. His eyes as well as all of the other guys eyes went wide.

"Baby girl definitely knows how to make an entrance. Listen to that crowd!" It was Darren Young who spoke up this time.

She was beautiful and definitely looked a lot stronger than the other girls as she quickly attacked Alicia Fox and the referee signaled the bell to begin the match.

"Damn look at how she just man handling the rest of the girls' bruh. Who the hell is this woman?!" Jimmy exclaimed as he watched her give Ariane a spine buster and Trinity a boot to the face.

"Damn Jimmy she almost kicked your girl's head off!" Titus chuckled. Jimmy gave him a hard glare and it was then that he noticed the entire locker-room had crowded around the monitor trying to catch a glimpse of ebony bombshell taking it to the whole divas locker-room. Jey just simply watched her as she tossed Ariane out of the match and then kicked Layla off of the apron. She was eliminating most of the women and was now face to face with his cousin known in the ring as Tamina. The camera came to a close up of the two and it was then that he got a good look at her eyes. Beautiful dark forest green eyes that he immediately recognized, but from where?

'Where have I seen her before?' Jey wondered as he watched Tamina mush the woman away from her. Turning back to her opponent with a smile the woman responded with a chop to the chest as she took the fight to her adversary. It was then that Jey realized who she was. He could never forget the way her eyes always lit up and sparkled when her mouth curved into a smile. His heart dropped and his eyes went wide.

"No fucking way." That's all he could mumble as his brother, noticing the shock on his face, pulled him into the bustling hallway. "Uce you alright? Man look like you've seen a ghost bruh!" Jey's only response was, "It's her Jimmy."

Jimmy shook his head and looked at his brother confused. "Her? Who is-," he suddenly stopped as the light bulb went off at who 'she' was. "Holy shit," was all he could say.

**15 Minutes Later**

Ariane and Sheree, still in their ring gear, watched as Eve mocked Naomi in the ring. "I'm so happy for Trinity girl. She's finally getting the shine she deserves." Sheree beamed as she watched Trinity hit Eve with a baseball slide and dance in the middle of the ring.

Ariane nodded in agreement, "Ain't that the truth! It is about damn time they gave her some sort of recognition after screwing her out of her NXT win. Kaitlyn won? Oh please that girl sucks and she still sucks!"

Sheree laughed at Ariane's mini rant. It was then that her stomach growled and she decided to part ways with her friend and head down to catering for a quick bite to eat. She bent down to retrieve her choice of salad from the lower rack and heard a whistle from behind her. "Now I'm usually a gentleman, but doing things like that could get you in a world of trouble around here." The deep voice uttered.

Sheree turned with a scowl at the voice she only knew as Randy Orton's. "Fuck of 'Viper'!" she spat at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy had been eyeing her at every moment he could ever since she signed with the WWE and she knew immediately that it made her uncomfortable. She made a mental note to stay away from him…until tonight.

"Finally, she talks to me! Although not the greeting I was hoping for, I'll still accept it." He responded with a smirk, rubbing his chin.

Not so hungry anymore, Sheree rolled her eyes and put her salad back and bypassed Randy. Before she could even get two steps down the hall he grabbed on to her wrist. She snatched back like his touch burned her. "Don't EVER touch me again unless you want to get reported to the board of directors!" she said in a deathly low growl.

Randy just laughed. "Sweetheart, I am the face of this company," he said stepping closer to her. "I do what I want when I want and I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT. Remember that." He patted her on the ass and that was the last straw for Sheree. With all her strength she reared back and slapped him hard across the face. Spinning on her heel she angrily stormed past him.

Randy held his face and let out a sly chuckle as he turned to see her round the corner. "You want to play rough doll? Game on." He said before venturing down the hall to his locker-room.

Sheree made it back to the divas locker-room without a hitch and showered the venomous 'Viper's' touch from her body. Trinity and Ariane invited her out to a local club with some of the roster to celebrate a great show. In need of a good, stiff drink after what happened she readily accepted. Standing at the bar next to Trinity she moved her hips to the music as she waited for the bartender to give her their drinks.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sheree?" Trinity asked as she took her tequila shot. Sheree laughed and nodded. "The guys are hilarious! Especially Titus with his fraternity bark." It was Trinity's turn to laugh. "Yeah the roster is pretty much one big family. You have quite the following already from most of the locker-room. Except my jurdy of course!" Sheree rolled her eyes, "Speaking of him, when I am gonna meet the mystery man?" Trinity beamed at the mention of her fiancé. "Soon, but, speaking of following where the hell were you earlier. Ariane said you disappeared on her before my match was over."

Sheree turned as the bartender handed her a drink and she quickly downed most of it before hearing a male voice come into the equation. "Drinks on me for my baby!" He yelled. "Boy will you calm down?! Geez you're louder than the music!" Trinity scolded. "Now act civilized for a minute and meet my girl and newest diva Sheree."

Sheree turned and met the eyes of one half of the Fatu twins. Her jaw dropped and her mouth went dry. She didn't know what to say to him, so she bolted for the door. Trinity called out after her, but there was no way she was going back. As she made a beeline for the door, a drunk bar patron grabbed her and demanded a dance.

"No thank you, I'm really in a rush to get home." She tried explaining to the gentleman, but he wasn't hearing her.

"You bitches are all the same! Thinking you're too good to dance, well you're gonna dance and you're gonna do it with me!" he yelled as he pulled her towards the floor. Sheree struggled to get loose, but it proved to be difficult. Just then the hand released her and she was sent crashing to the ground. Just as quick as she fell she was lifted from the floor and met the soft dark eyes of the man she fell in love with long ago.

"You ok mama?" Jey asked as he looked her over. "Sheree? Baby girl say something. No words left her mouth as she snatched away and jetted out of the club and back to the hotel, running from the past once again.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. THE SONG WAS NICKELBACK'S **_**GOTTA GET ME SOME**_**. REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 2: About Last Night

**SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAD TO GET A WORD DOCUMENT ADDED TO MY PHONE! WELL CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! ENJOY!**

"_Jay please h-." Before the young woman could get the words out she was belted across the cheek. The stinging felt like it would go on forever as he kissed her neck roughly while ripping the buttons from her sweater off to expose her bra._

_"You were just gonna save all this for Jey I see. Well not tonight. Tonight I get first dibs and all he'll be able to do is listen while I take what I want." _

_Javon claimed with a sinister smirk as he moved from her ear down her body. She'd only come to the party to find Jey. She finally wanted to come clean to him about her feelings towards him. While he was nowhere to be seen Javon had started a conversation with her about tutoring him, not realizing what type of 'tutoring' he had in mind. 'This was it.' She thought to herself as her fighting ceased and she shut her eyes tightly at what was to come. She heard the door burst open and was afraid to open her eyes. Knowing the entire party was watching her be taken she kept them shut until she heard his voice followed by a string of curses. She opened her eyes to see Jey finishing Javon off in the corner of his bedroom._

_"You bastard! You ever so much as breathe in her direction I WILL KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Jey exclaimed. _

_Tearing up she uttered his name. Blazing anger filled eyes were replaced with immediate softness as he went over and picked her up from the bed bridal style. Taking her from the room and farther away from the house_.

Jey's eyes snapped open. Staring at the ceiling to steady his tired eyes, he rolled over to glance at the clock. The red digits confirmed that it was indeed early. At a little after 5 am he knew why he was awake. That night from his dream replaying in his head over and over. Scrubbing a hand over his face he sighed. "I really got to get my shit together. That was forever ago." He convinced himself. He was doing the right thing when he saved her from the clutches of his sick room-mate wasn't he? It was nothing more to it...or was it. There was no mistake that he had fallen in love with Sheree the day she walked into the library balancing all of those books. He just couldn't put into words how he felt but seeing her that day and talking to her made his chase for the young woman that much better.

**2003**

_Jey was in the middle of sweet talking one of many girls that walked the campus of when he saw her. She was struggling with her arm full of books so Jey excused himself and went over to help the poor young woman out. _

_"No thanks I got it Speedy." Sheree retorted, not wanting the help from the campus playboy._

_"Look you're gonna drop all of em if you don't let me help you lil mama." He said with a smirk as he started to work his charm. _

_"Two things: first that little game you spitting is oh so tired and second don't ever call me little and I'm definitely not your mama. Does it look like I birthed you lil boy?" She snapped. "Now please move. I have to get these books on the shelf." _

_Jey's eyes widened not believing this pretty lady wasn't buying into his tricks. But not one to let this blow hurt his ego he chuckled. "Just trying to help beautiful." He said before returning his attention back to the table he currently sat at with his twin._

_"Damn she called you on your shit bruh!" Jimmy laughed as shook his head. "Finally one that takes the wind out of your sails." _

_Jey smacked his brother in the head as he looked over to where she stood placing books back to there rightful place._

"You what?!" Ariane exclaimed as her dumbbells fell to the floor, her mouth agape.

"Keep your damn voice down heffa! It was back in college. Johnathan, Josh, and I went to school together and we had a thing...if you could even call it that." Sheree tried to explain without getting to deep into the emotionally scarring story of her past.

Trinity just sat and listened, hoping her past had nothing to do with Jimmy. "So which one did you have a thing with?" She asked wanting to shed some light on this dim story.

Trinity, Sheree, and Ariane were in the hotel gym downstairs. Trinity immediately drilled into Sheree about running out of the club two nights ago after meeting her future husband and brother-in-law. Sheree went rogue after that, avoiding her two friends at all costs if it meant not seeing Jey. She had finally escaped the hold he had on her heart after so many years only to have the hold latch on again and tug rather hard on her heart strings.

"It was Jey. I was his tudor and we got closer. He helped me out of a bad situation and then one thing led to another. I was in a bad way and I couldn't stay there any longer. I woke up that morning, wrote him a note, kissed him goodbye and hauled ass back home on the first thing smoking. I couldn't face him after all that shit went down, so I did what I do best...I ran." Sheree explained without emotion.

Trinity and Ariane both released a sigh of relief at the realization that the smaller twin was the object of her affection.

"So what was so bad that it made you teansfer schools?" Ariane asked, finishing her reps on the lateral pull.

Sheree took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak as she heard a familiar voice approaching. "I gotta go. I'll explain later."

Before either lady could protest she exited the back entrance.

The ladies looked towards the door to see Jey and Justin Gabriel walking inside. Shortly after them was the Viper himself, Randy Orton. Both wondering who or what made Sheree so nervous that she had to leave her workout unfinished.

_**I'LL BE USING THE USOS REAL AND CHARACTER NAMES IN THIS STORY. JEY IS JOSHUA AND JIMMY IS JOHNATHAN. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Face Off

**Thanks to those who followed and favorited my story! Makes me feel great knowing you guys are taking a liking to it! Enjoy the next chapter!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time: New WWE Diva Carmen." Renee introduced as Sheree walked into the shot wearing a cocky, yet menacing smirk. "Carmen you were a one woman wrecking crew last night during the TLC divas battle royal. What's your goal here in the WWE?"

Sheree rolled her neck and eyes over to Renee and locked eyes with her. "Total domination sweetie." Sheree said simply as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. Sensing Renee' s fear she let out a sinister laugh and glared at Renee and then the camera. "If you thought last night was rough, then you just watch the train wreck that I cause tonight. No Diva in this company is going to feel safe EVER again."

Sheree walked away, leaving Renee visibly shaken as Monday Night Raw went to commercial. Once the camera went on stand by she walked back over to Renee with a generous smile. "Too much?" She asked.

Renee smiled at her. "Girl that was awesome! I was seriously afraid of you for a second there and forgot who you were." She exclaimed.

"Oh my god good!" Sheree exclaimed as she let out a sigh of relief. "Didn't want it to come out creepy like. I'm going for cocky, sadistic bitch."

The two women shared a laugh. "Well you nailed it. You seemed so venemous. Almost like a-."

"A snake? Hmm she did seem Viper like didn't she?"

Before Renee could finish her thought, a new voice entered the fray. Renee patted her friend's shoulder and walked away as Sheree turned to face a snake in human flesh.

Randy slid his hand down his face to cup his jaw as he admired Sheree in her metallic leather animal print ring gear. She was a beauty indeed...a beauty that he felt he wanted and rightfully deserved. "Sweetheart animal print never looked so good."

Sheree let out a loud groan. "Goodbye Randy." She simply said before breezing past him.

Randy's arm shot out and grabbed her upper arm to halt her. "Damn girl you got some biceps on you." He chuckled.

Sheree quickly snatched away. "What the fuck did I tell you about touching me you slimy, slithering bastard?" She spat venomously before coming face to face with him.

"Relax Carmen. I just wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday at the pay per view." Randy began using her in ring name to see if it got under her skin. Liking the feel of it rolling off his tongue.

Sheree snorted at his plea to apologize. He wasn't sorry about a damn thing...men never were. She learned that at a young age.

"Man you're not sorry for any of the shit you pulled last night. Look I have a match to get to, so this little bullshit apology is going to have to wait for some other time." Sheree said hurriedly.

"How about over dinner Thursday night? We all have a day off so maybe when we get to St. Louis I can show you around." Randy offered with what sounded like sincerity.

Sheree scoffed. "Not in this lifetime loverboy. Nice try though."

She walked off and as soon as she disappeared a look of determination and anger overtook his handsome face. "I'm going to get you doll...one way or another by choice or force I WILL MAKE YOU MINE."

The sound of a shrill scream and shattering glass filled the arena before Nickelback's 'Gotta Get Me Some' rang out through the sold out arena. Sheree sauntered out from behind the curtain with a sultry and determined face. Donning her smirk from last night she threw her hands in the air around her signifying the confidence and sexiness she exuded.

"And making her Monday Night Raw debut, from Miami, Florida: Carmen!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"I want to take you guys back to TLC last night where new WWE Diva Carmen laid waste to...well pretty much the entire divas locker-room." Michael Cole stated as the still shots from last night showed Sheree's impactful debut.

As the clip played Sheree did her two bounces in to a split before cominf under the bottom rope into the ring. Her match tonight was with veteran diva Tamina Snuka.

"Tamina actually requested this match up tonight. Not happy with the rookie diva after being eliminated by her own signature move the super kick." Jerry the King Lawler informed the WWE Universe. "Never seen a super kick look that good, but nothing looks better than Carmen right about now. I LOVE animal print Cole. Are those tights or actual skin!?"

"This is a PG show King have some respect!" JBL exclaimed. "But I tell you what, this young lady here is all beauty and brawn and she definitely made an impact last night. Very impressive showing from Carmen."

The match had been underway for at least a minute with Tamina in control of Sheree. Shrugging off her leather vest, Tamina chucked it right in Sheree's face before bad mouthing her. Grabbing Sheree up by her hair she slingshots her into the corner and runs full speed towards her.

"Ooo Carmen dodges a bullet there," King says as Sheree dodged Tamina's splash attempt.

"This is the opening Carmen needs to take control and she does." JBL stated.

Sheree never gave Tamina time to breathe as she chopped her chest twice and then smacked her in the face. The referee broke the two apart but Sheree went back for more as she shoulder tackled her mid section until the referee hit the end of his five count. She pulled Tamina into her arms and gave her a belly to belly suplex. Kipping up she donned a devious look as she brushed the hair from her face. Bringing Tamina to her knees, Sheree offered her a quick knee to the face that she had no choice but to recieve as she fell to the mat once more. Smiling like a venomous vixen it was time to end things.

"What's Carmen doing here guys?" Cole asked as he watched Sheree place Tamina between her thighs.

"Looks like we're gonna see that powerbomb from last night boys!" JBL said excitedly.

"Look at the strength from this woman." Jerry exclaimed as he watched the monitor that showed Sheree hooking her arms with Tamina's. Lifting her in the air and holding her there to ensure her power was seen and felt, she slammed her down to the mat with a sickening thud executing a near perfect lifted double underhook facebuster. Earning the one, two, three Sheree smirked and laughed evilly over Tamina's still body. "I don't think ANYONE has handled Tamina like that guys."

"I think the Divas Division has a HUGE problem and her name is Carmen. Wow." Cole said as he sat back in his chair. "What is she doing now? The match is over."

Sheree stood over Tamina as she slid her legs apart into a split above her. She pushed the hair from Tamina's forehead before kissing it...leaving her red lipstick as she looked around and smirked at the crowd. She received a mixed review of cheers and boos.

"I think she just left her mark." JBL said as the broadcast went to commercial.

In the back Jey watched as Sheree exited the ring and backed up the ramp. She really was a different person in the ring. He'd never seen so much intensity in her eyes as he watched her tear into his cousin. She was always so sweet and so innocent and that seemed to be a different case now. He wasn't able to shake the way she avoided him at the club last night or this morning when he saw her retreating form exit the back door of the gym. What did he ever do to her was what swirled through his mind. Whenever he needed her or vice versa they were there for each other so what changed? He walked to the bathroom to splash water to his face. Thinking back to that night that caused her to disappear from college and his life.

_"It's ok Sheree I got you sweetheart." Jey said as he held her close to him. Using the spare key to her apartment, he opened the door and ushered them inside. Upon entering Sheree let out a cry as she sank to the floor. Jey sank with her as he held her shaken body._

_"I'm so sorry Jey. I didn't mean to cause such a mess. I broke up your friendship all because I couldn't hold my liquor. God i'm such an idiot!" Sheree cried to him._

_Grasping her chin he brought her head up to stare into hollow and tear filled forest green eyes. "Hey I won't have any of that pity party. He was wrong for putting his hands on you and taking advantage of you. He drugged you baby girl. There was no way to prevent that."_

_"But I was the one who came there in the first place and I let him-."_

_"You didn't LET him do anything Sheree. He's a filthy, dirty pig ass bastard who put his hands on the wrong woman. How dare he put his hands on my woman!" Jey bellowed feeling his anger resurface once again._

_"Your woman? Jey what are y-."_

_Jey's eyes went wide once he realized what he said. Before he could respond his phone rang. It was his brother calling. "I'm sorry Sheree I gotta take this...it's Jimmy." He answered and walked into the kitchen. Jimmy and his roommates continued the beating Jey started in Javon. Sheree was a friend to most in the house and neither were fond of putting there hands on a woman. Javon was thrown down the steps of his former home along with the rest of his things. Jey wrapped up the call wanting to get back to comforting Sheree and addressing the elephant he left in her living room. Sheree was nowhere to be found as he walked up the stairs of her moderate sized off campus apartment. "Sheree?" He called as he opened the door to her bedroom to find her staring out of the window where the rain fell._

_She sensed him walking up behind her as his arms encircled her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked._

_Jey was at a loss for words. He didn't want to lose her friendship. She turned in his arms to look at him. "About being your woman...did you mean it?"_

_Jey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Yes I did. I love you sweetheart. I've been wanting to say that for a long time now."_

_Tears emerged from her eyes as she locked forest green with dark brown and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever before she moved her lips to his ear. "Make me your woman Joshua...please." Sheree pleaded with him._

_Hearing her utter his real name instead of his nickname lit a fire in him. He wouldn't deny her and locked lips with the dark skinned woman before him before tumbling back onto the bed before them._

Jey toweled his face dry remembering the night he claimed her as his own only to wake up the next morning to find her gone. A note laid where she slept closely in his arms simply said,

_**I love you Joshua Fatu. I always will. Don't forget me because I will never forget you. **_

_**-Sheree**_

He looked for her all over campus only to find out she had withdrawn from school completely. Flying back to her apartment in hopes to catch her he was too late. Her closets were empty and movers were packing and moving her things. Jey shook his head to avoid the thoughts. He was engaged. He couldn't feel this way for a woman who claimed to love him yet up and left without a trace. Opening the bathroom door he merged into the hallway only to collide with a body smaller than his. On instinct he reached out and grabbed her as he heard her gasp.

Jey's body went stiff as he looked down into the owner of the green eyes whose body he held. Swallowing hard he sat her up right. "We gotta quit meeting like this Sheree. " He simply said before running his hands through his loose, wet hair.

**KINDLY REVIEW! HOW YOU GUYS LIKING IT SO FAR? LETS HEAR SOME FEEDBACK! **


	5. Chapter 4: Venomless Viper?

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I DID GET AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I'D LOVE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS THOUGH. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

"Sheree come on say something. Anything please. I can't continue being strangers with you at work." Jey pleaded as he reached for her. "We both know that I'm more than that...we're more than that."

Sheree snatched away before he could and took a step back. "Jey just don't. I really don't have much of anything to say, so just drop whatever it is that's bothering you ok?"

"I can't just drop it Sheree! I haven't seen you in 9 years! You just up and leave without so much as a 'kiss my ass' and then I look up and your on the monitor backstage as a Diva and i'm just supposed to be cool with it?!"

Sheree looked down as she shuffled her feet. Unable to find words she knew this would come to a head sooner or later. Jey was furious with her and he had every right to be. After she ran out on him 9 years ago she mimicked those same actions the previous night after he'd saved her once again, high-tailing it back to the hotel.

"What do you want me to say Jey? That i'm sorry I left because i'm not. I needed to leave and put that behind me." It was the only explanation she could give without letting her feelings for him resurface.

"So you wanted to put me behind you too? Is that why you never contacted me to let me know if you were even alive?"

"Jey-." Sheree began but Jey interrupted her grabbing her hand.

"I told you I loved you and then you walk away. Like it meant nothing to you, you left without a word." Jey's eyes started to fill with tears and it was at that moment that Sheree knew she couldn't have this conversation.

"I have to go Jey. Just stop it and let it be...please." She choked out before pulling away from his grasp and jetting off down the hall.

Jey rubbed his hands roughly over his face and let out a frustrated groan. Did she know what she did to him? He should be the one avoiding her and ignoring her like she didn't exist! But, he simply couldn't comply to her wishes and drop it.

"I gotta get her alone and talk to her. Somewhere she couldn't run." Jey said to his brother. Raw was long over and he was currently in the car with Jimmy and Trinity heading back to the hotel.

"I don't think that's a good idea Josh." Trinity spoke as she turned to look at him. "That's like cornering a cat and you know that doesn't end well."

"Uce you just gonna have to let this go. I know you want answers, but you're not going to get them. You have another life now with kids who love you and the woman you're going to marry soon." Jimmy said as he grabbed Trinity's knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Just let her come to you. If she doesn't well she just doesn't and you keep moving forward."

"We both know that won't happen." Jey muttered.

Walking to her room, Sheree was still feeling some type of way about her second encounter with Jey. She mentally replayed the hurt look in his eyes as he spoke to her. She felt sorry, really she did but the fact of the matter was that what they had would never be. It was over nine years ago and there was no way he could feel anything for her still...right? Sheree shook her head at the answer and swiped her keycard as the light turned green signaling she could enter. She flipped the lights on and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell Sheree!?" The high pitched voice screamed.

"Oh my god Ariane! I didn't...I mean I didn't se-. Oh crap! Sorry guys!" Was all Sheree could utter before backing out of the room and slamming the door shut. Putting her hands over her face she shook her head vigorously. "Ew ew ew."

"Girl are you ok?"

Sheree peeped through her hands and saw Trinity and Jon staring at her with confusion and concern. She respond by shaking her head.

"Ari and Vin-Vinnie were...were ugh ew ew ew!" Was all she could get out before gagging. "Jesus Christ my eyes!"

"Now that's nasty!" Jimmy said scrunching up his nose. "I don't know what she sees in Gru anyways."

Both girls looked at him questionably. "Gru?" They said in unison.

"Gru from Despicable Me? Trin you watched it with me and the little one remember?" Jon explained.

Both girls fell into a fit of giggles before Trinity playfully slapped his shoulder. He feigned pain before returning her grin.

Sheree envied the couple that stood in front of her. She wanted to feel and experience the raw love and emotion of being with someone who completes you. But there was only so much pain that the heart could endure before it shuts down and refuses to open again. Jey was her person. Always afraid she would ruin the friendship that they had she held her feelings back until the night of the party back in 2003 that caused her to cut ties to the one she loved as well as her growing life in West Alabama. There was no way he would want damaged goods then and there was no way in hell he would want them now. Being as close as she was to him tonight she could feel her heart trying to force itself open, so she shut the conversation down and walked away...again.

"Aye Trin you left your jacket in the car girl." Jey said as he walked up to them.

Sheree's eyes snapped up from the floor and into the face of Joshua Fatu. Panicking she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the stairs.

"Sheree where you going? I was just about to ask if you wanted to crash in our room for a bit until Ariane dismounts from Vinnie." Trinity joked with a smile.

Sensing Jey's eyes on her head she didn't turn around to answer. "No i'm just gonna get my own tonight. Thanks anyway Trin."

She dragged her bags down the stairs to the front desk as she requested her room. Just to her luck she bought out the last one and made her way to it. She was about to pass the hotel bar. Instead of turning in for the night she opted to have a drink or two before settling in for the night.

"Jack and coke please." She said politely as she let down the handle on her roller suitcase. She was finally past her close call violation with Javon Chase back in college and here it was digging its way back to the surface witj just one glance at Jey. Hell if anything that night went from being the worst to best in a matter of two hours. She remembered everything from that night.

The bartender placed her requested drink in front of her and she downed it without a single blink as she went back to the night she and Jey made their claim to each other. "Another please."

_Jey picked Sheree up into his strong arms and placed her against the wall in her bedroom. Staring into her now dark green eyes he smiled._

_"What you smiling at?" Sheree asked as she placed a kiss to the tip of his nose._

_Instead of answering he placed a soft kiss to her lips. He groaned at the moan that escaped her as his lips made a trail to her neck. "You're so beautiful sweetheart. Just perfect baby." Jey mumbled against her skin between kisses._

_Sheree was amazed at the raw emotiom and attention he gave her. It was strange that not two hours after her attempted rape she was here in the room with the one man who saved her. She always felt safe with Jey and being in his arms right now was no exception. She knew he'd never hurt her._

_"Oh Josh." She moaned. "Put me down baby."_

_Jey did as she asked placing her back onto her feet. She kept eye contact with him as she unbuttoned her shirt. He groaned at the sight of her teal lace bra as the shirt fell from her arms to the floor. Her shorts were next to go as they dropped around her feet. She bit her lip and curled her finger to him. Jey immediately responded as his lips found hers once more before his back hit the bed behind him. Sheree lay on top of him as she kissed him with much need and want. He returned it ten fold as his hands roamed her body._

_Eliciting a string of moans she sat up right as she straddled him. Jey met her, sitting up and showered the tops of her breasts with kisses. Reaching behind her he unsnapped her bra with ease, using one hand._

_"Done that once or twice huh?" Sheree joked._

_Jey flipped her over as he once again kissed her lips and trailed from there to her neck to his desired spot: her breasts. Taking one into his mouth Sheree sighed as she watched him alternate between the left and right. Pushing his body weight forward Sheree found her self on her back. With his mouth latched on to her left breast, Jey's hand snaked down into her matching teal panties. His fingers parted her folds as he dragged them down her moist slit._

_Sheree gasped as her hands went immediately to his hair and she opened her legs wider to give him more access. "Damn girl you dripping for me. You like that?" _

_Sheree only moaned louder as Jey chuckled inwardly, her gasps prompting him to circle his finger atop her wet clit. "Oh my...Josh." She cried out to him as she began to buck against his intruding hand. He let go of her breast to capture her lips in a kiss that set her soul on fire. Any moment she was going over the edge. "Josh...Josh baby i'm so close. Oh god Josh please." she begged as his hands moved quicker._

_" Please what? Tell me Sheree. Tell me what you want me to do babygirl."_

_"I nee-I need you...inside me please baby, please."_

_Jey removed his hand from her panties as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers. Sheree gasped as she watched him spring to life before her. Back on the bed he settled himself between her shapely thighs he touched his forehead to hers as they locked eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want t-."_

_Sheree kissed him into silence as she grabbed his length and placed it at her wet and waiting entrance. "I want you to make me yours. Take me Josh. I need you too and want you too."_

_Jey smiled as he kissed her before entering for the first and the last time._

"Are you trying to get yourself drunk?"

Sheree snapped out of her trip down memory lane and scoffed at the one responsible for breaking her thoughts.

"I'm not in the mood for your fuck ass games tonight Randy. Just please leave me alone ok. Bother me sometime other than tonight." Sheree barked at him.

"Look I just came over here to see if you were ok strictly as a friend and a concerned co-worker, but judging from the six empty cups in front of you I see what's comforting you. Have a good night Sheree." He said with what sounded like a hurt in his voice.

Sheree didn't know if it was the dark liquor or her feelings but she felt bad biting his head off. She watched him retreat before calling out to him.

"Hey Viper!"

Randy turned to look at her. God was she beautiful, even slightly buzzed she was just as hot he thought.

"Have a drink...it's on me." she said as she pulled out the bar stool beside her.

Playing up his seemingly hurt ego he declines the invitation just to see what she would do next. "No it's cool. You obviously want to be alone so I'll just leave you alone. That's what you want anyway."

"Don't make me ask you again Orton. Just join me. Five minutes won't kill you or me."

He smirked before chuckling at the brutally honest and fearless woman that sat a ways away from him. Grabbing his bags he carried them back over by the bar, sitting in the chair she pulled out for him

To Sheree's suprise Randy wasn't as big of an ass as she originally thought. Although still cocky he was very funny and provided her with many laughs that kept her mind occupied from her confrontations from earlier in the night.

"No way! Did John really shit himself during your match?!" Sheree asked wide eyed with an even wider smile.

Randy nodded as he sipped his fifth beer. "I shit you not!"

Sheree couldn't hold back her laughter as she burst into a fit of giggles! Randy watched as she threw her head back and laughed. It was the best thing he'd ever heard since being told he would be the youngest world champion in history.

"How are you not passed out after 8 jack and cokes. This like your ninth you ordered."

"My daddy's part Irish so I guess it's in my blood."

The bartender gave her the last drink and she once again downed it with one gulp.

Watching her intently, Randy had to stifle a groan as he watched the way her throat moved as she swallowed the dark brown liquid that once adorned her cup. He could only wonder if she could do his growing lower anatomy the same way. 'Be cool Randy. You want to gain her trust. Stop gazing in her fucking eyes! You only want one thing. But damn she's beautiful. I could make love to her all night.'

"Randy you okay?" Sheree asked. "Is your punk ass drunk?"

Randy laughed as it echoed through the bar. The sound gave her chills through her body. She shook it away not wanting to feel any type of sexual feelings for the man walking her to her room.

"You have such a smart mouth woman." He stated as he stopped at her hotel room door.

Sheree smiled. "That's the south in me. Told you I'm a hood chick!"

"Yeah you mentioned that. Well Sheree I enjoyed tonight. Hopefully you'll take me up on my dinner invitation and I could show you an even better time."

Sheree rolled her eyes with a flirtacious smirk. As she whispered by his ear. "Don't hold your breath Randall."

Randy placed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight sweet lady."

She watched Randy walk down the stairs before shutting the door to her hotel room.

"Ugh no shit. Randy is out of the question." That's what her mind told her, but the friend that betrayed her in her panties said otherwise.

Meanwhile Jey shut the door to his hotel room. Witnessing in the hall the flirty exchange between Sheree and Randy didn't sit well with him. Randy was a player and very open about it and Jey would be damned if Sheree was subjected to the world Randy lived in.

"That girl ain't even my problem." Jey said out loud in the mirror.

His mind told him that, but the betraying force in his chest known as his heart knew that he cared more than he knew.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! WILL RANDY GET HIS DATE OR WILL JEY TRY TO STOP IT BEFORE HE SINKS HIS FANGS IN TOO DEEP. STAY TUNED! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Venomous Viper and Vixen

**Soooooo sorry I took so long to post. I have a book coming out this summer and all my focus has been on cranking out the chapters for it! I needed a break hence the new chapter I have for you! Hope you enjoy! **

Randy Orton walked the halls with a bit of a pep in his step today. He was happy and had every right to be as he thought of her. Sheree was his reason for his over the top bright attitude and couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. The connection they shared only two weeks ago turned into what he considered a mutual friendship. After their shared flirtacious moment outside of her hotel room, he finally convinced her to give him her phone number. They'd exchange calls and texts whenever they could and Randy was grateful for the opportunity to get to know the ebony bombshell. However he knew if wanted to get what he was after he would have his work cut out for him. Sheree wasn't a very trusting person for whatever reason that may be, but he was willing to do the work. His only problem was that after talking to her he found himself wanting more and more of her. He went out of his way to see her and purposely ran into her at every moment he could just to see her forest green eyes sparkle with humour that he caused her. He licked his lips and rubbed at his chin as he walked through the door that the Authority had set up as their office for tonight's episode of Raw.

"Just the man we wanted to see. Have a seat Randy." Stephanie said as she gestured to the leather sofa to his left.

"Stephanie, Hunter I hope you both had a wonderfully deserved vacation." Randy began as he sat back after shaking Hunter's hand.

"We did thank you. But i'm not one to beat around the bush, so lets not wait any longer." Hunter stated as he sat by his wife across from Randy.

Randy's eyes showed no emotion, but he could only wonder what this little meeting was about. Stephanie was about to explain when a soft knock resounded from the door before it opened.

Randy had to hide his smile that wanted to break loose on his face as Sheree walked into the room with confused and guarded eyes. She looked around the room and just knew she had interrupted.

"I'm sorry Ms. McMahon i'll come back later. I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized backing out of the room.

"Nonsense Sheree! Come in and have a seat beside Randy here. We have something we want to discuss with the both of you." Stephanie explained with a smile.

Sheree looked at Randy and he simply shrugged his shoulders, thinking how it was cute that she was nervous.

"No disrespect Hunter and Stephanie, but what could you possibly want with a rookie like me and a seasoned veteran like Randy Orton? We are nowhere near the same wavelength."

Hunter laughed at the honesty Sheree exuded. "That's where your're wrong kid. You're right, you are a rookie and he a seasoned veteran as you put it, but you both are definitely on the same wavelength. I've been watching you and let me tell you first-hand how good you are. Now personally i'm no huge fan of women's wrestling, but when you're in that ring I stop everything I'm doing to watch you work and I'm impressed every single time."

Randy smirked as Hunter piled on the compliments to the Diva sitting on his left. He was right. Everytime Sheree stepped out on to the ramp she commanded everyone's attention. They wanted to know who she was and they always wanted more of her after decimating her opponent and exiting the ring. Hell even he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she entered the arena for the very first. She was different and unlike any Diva he'd ever seen. He remembered that day. He was signing autographs for the fans that stood outside of the back entrance when he saw her exit the car with fellow Diva Ariane. Not dressed to impress she couldn't have looked more beautiful in a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. Her curly hair piled atop her head in a messy bun as she wheeled her suitcase inside the arena.

"We believe Randy here can help guide you in the right direction of the heel character we're planning for you. I see this mean streak in you that matches his Viper persona. In that ring you are strong, ruthless, and hungry. Willing to do what it takes to seize the womens divison and bring it back to its former glory. Creative wants to make you two a team. A 'venomous' power couple so to speak. Way better than Hunter and I ever were in the Attitude era! I see this doing nothing but solidifying your career here Sheree. " Stephanie explained to her.

Hearing his name mixed with couple brought Randy out of his thoughts of the woman who invaded his brain. "So let me get this straight. You want me to team with rook here to help boost her career? What about my WWE championship slot? I been tag teaming way too much for my liking and to be honest it's getting old."

Hunter breathed out an aggravated sigh to which Stephanie looked to her husband as if saying 'let me handle it.' "We were getting to that. You won't be merely boosting her career, but guiding her as a trainer of sorts. Even you have to admit you see a mean streak in her. You said so when she debuted last month."

Sheree turned to look at Randy with a suprised look on her face. "So exactly what do you want me to do?"

"It's simple really. Keep doing what you're doing and accept Randy's guidance if he's willing to give it and there's nowhere to go, but up for you kid. Now Randy I know this looks like we're putting out your fire, but this will really help when it's time to put you in the running for the championship. Here soon we will be combining the two titles and only one man will be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and we want that man to be you. You'll win the WWE championship and will face whoever the World Heavyweight champion is. Now the details aren't all ironed out yet or set in stone, but with the help of this pretty little lady on your side you'll aim straight for the top because that is where you will be going. Both of you." Hunter explained before standing up signaling the end of their meeting.

"We'll give you guys a week to mull it over, but if I were you i'd seriously consider it. This is an awesome opportunity for you both, but especially you Sheree." Stephanie stated before both of them exited the office.

Once outside Sheree let out a breath she had been holding in ever since receiving the news from Stephanie and Hunter. Randy noticed as he turned to face her and unexpectedly bombarded with a huge hug from her to which he gladly accepted. "Oh ok sweetheart if you just wanted to touch me then all you had to do was ask."

Sheree released and shoved him playfully as she smiled brightly. "He notices me! Triple H, the King of Kings, the Game, the Cerebral Assassin notices ME! Oh my god this is crazy!"

"Well what's not to notice sweetheart? You are quite impressive. More impressive than most of the women here and that's saying alot. Not to mention you're the most beautiful too." Randy stated as he rubbed his neck nervously at the words that just left his mouth.

"Oh cut it out you sappy chump!" Sheree joked as she looked away from Randy.

He noticed the blush that stained her cheeks and the forming of deep dimples he'd never paid attention to before. "I'm serious Sheree. Now I know I'm a loner and I don't really care to have anyone riding my coattails but I believe Hunter and Stephanie are right. We both have a lot to gain from this and who knows...we could have championship reigns together. I know you're dying to get your hands on the Divas title. I could help you get there! We could be unstoppable together. A venomous vixen and a viper."

"It all sounds good, but I don't want to ride your coattails as you say. I want my own success and not because I'm linked to the former legend killer. People are gonna think that I did something other than work hard to get to where they want me to go and I can't have that on me. Look I gotta go. I'll see you around okay?"

"Forget about what people think. They think i'm spoiled and I get handed everything and that's not the case. My dad got me the tryout true enough, but it was on me to excel and I did that. You got you here and only you can keep you here. Why don't we discuss it more over dinner tonight?" Randy tried his best to sway her unwavering decision.

Sheree looked into his eyes and noticed the concern. It was strange for them to look soft when they were always menacing and emotionless. "Nice try Orton. I got a match next so later for now loser."

Randy laughed softly at her banter as he watched her bound up the hall to gorilla position, her curls bouncing behind her. 'This is insane! What the hell has she done to me?' He thought as he turned to go back to his locker-room. One minute he only wanted her to be another notch on his bed post, but someway somehow she had made him forget all about the physical. What turned from him preying on her like a recoiling snake quickly turned into the desire to make her his. This wasn't the plan, but it was much better than the original. He had to have Sheree by his side. There was no way he would let her get away.

"Another W for you tonight I see!" Ariane smiled as she smacked Sheree on the butt playfully.

"Yeah girl you made Aksana eat canvas the whole match!" the comment came from Trinity as she put away the rest of her belongings on the floor.

Sheree rolled her eyes at her best friends, putting her hair into a ponytail as she sighed. "So y'all got jokes or nah?"

Her friends laughed as she continued. "I don't care about wins or losses. Wrestling is what I love to do."

"Well apparently somebody likes you if they keep scheduling you on this winning streak you been on. You are on fire girl! Speaking of somebody liking you and being on fire I been hearing there's a slithering, fine ass Hercules shaped viper following you and you been running away like your ass is on fire everytime he's around!" Ariane pointed out. Always the nosey one she had to get the scoop.

Trinity had her ears perked up too. "Yeah girl what gives?! The man is fine and he wants a piece of your Georgia peach!"

Sheree rolled her eyes up and ran a hand over her face. So the rumor mill had started already. "Nothing is going on with us. Remember how I told you he was all low key creep at first and all that shit that happened in catering last month at TLC? Well that following Monday we ran into each other at the bar and we got to talking. He's not a bad guy after all. But we agreed to be mutual friends...nothing more or less."

"Better hop on that girl. He is single now so you better latch on before one of these newbies get him first." Ariane stated.

"Just be careful though. He does have a rep for being a company ho and I don't want to see you go out like that. Hell if he is then you could be the one to tame him." Trinity added with a knowing look to Sheree.

Before she could respond a knock sounded at the locker-room door as the visitor walked inside.

"Ay can I talk to you for a second Sheree?"

Sheree nodded and exited through the door before givinf her friends an annoyed look.

"Jey look you can't just keep popping up on me."

"What's up with you and Randy?" Jey simply asked with no emotion.

She stared at him for a second before doubling over laughing. Was he really questioning her about who she saw outside of work? "What does it matter Jey? We live seperate lives now so who I'm friends with is none of your business."

"Oh so yall are friends or friends with benefits? No way you getting all these wins just because creative believes in you." He said snidely as he bore holes into her.

Sheree stopped laughing as she caught on to what Jey was insinuating. "I get those wins because I am good! Not because I'm hopping on Randy's dick!"

Jey laughed harshly. "So you admit you fucking that bastard? Run before you get in too deep because he is gonna do you the way he does anyone he puts his fangs in...DIRTY! But I guess you don't mind getting dirty since you obviously like hanging around him do you sweetie?"

Sheree slapped Jey before she knew what was happening and Jey quickly snapped back to reality. Regret of what he said quickly formed as he opened his mouth to apologize, but Sheree had already ran back into the locker-room. She was exiting with her things as she said a quick goodbye to her best friends as they locked eyes. She scurried off, but not before Jey tried to plead his case.

Jey grabbed onto her forearm and Sheree snatched away. She looked at him with disappoint and hate in her eyes, something he never saw before. She looked maniacal almost as he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry babygirl, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know where that came from. But he isn't any good for you to be around. I've watched him run through girl after girl in this company and i'm just concerned th-."

Sheree was next to laugh harshly at the Uso twin as she hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder. "That's the problen with you...YOU'RE TOO CONCERNED. I'm a grown ass woman and I can take care of myself now. This ain't ten years ago and we not back in college okay?! You think Randy's a bad guy? Cool you can think that, but let me be the judge of all that. You get no damn say so over who i'm friends with, who I date, or who I fuck! Then for you to hint that I'm fucking him to climb the ladder of success here is not even like you and I can't even believe you would think that of me Jey. It hurts to be honest, but I guess I deserve that karma since I hurt you."

Sheree looked down as she fwlr the tears prick her eyes. She refused for him to see her cry. She wasn't her former self anymore. No she was too proud to cry in front of any man.

Jey was about speak but she lifted her hand to silence him. "Just don't. You said what you came to say and I don't need your apologies. I know how you really feel now."

Jey Uso watched her walk away. Anger and regret consuming him whole as he punched the nearest wall, afraid that he had lost Sheree again...this time for good.

Sheree couldn't hold back the tears or emotion she felt. Leaning against the backdoor entrance of the arena she sobbed silently. Jey thought she was whore, sleeping her way to the top of rhe company. She worked hard for what she accomplished and for him to try and take away her joy was uncalled for. What did he care anyway? It was her business if she was or wasn't. At that very moment she remembered Randy's words from earlier in the night.

_'You got you here and only you can keep you here.'_

Without thinking she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a ver familiar number. It only rang once before the husky voice answered making her smirk. "Hey I'm done thinking about it. I'm in if you are."

She paused to listen to his excited response as they talked a little more. The recipient caller was about to hang up before she abruptly stopped them.

"Hey um...is that dinner offer still on the table? No pun intended. Ok Randy i'll meet you at your rental soon. Bye."

**Looks like Jey is pushing her right into the arms of the waiting Viper who looks like his aim is to wife Sheree up lol! Is Randy full of it? Does Jey wanna remain friends or does he want more? Hmm...stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Pick and Choose

**~This is a rather short one as I have so much going on! Just didn't want to leave you guys hanging again. Every Diva Has Their Day is in the works for another chapter as well so be on the look out!~**

"So there it is. The three of you will face the Shield at Wrestlemania. How have you guys been gelling as a group since you made this decision?" Renee Young asked as she points the mic to Randy.

"Well we're really good. We really are. You know we've got a common enemy and that's all that really matters." Randy answered as Renee fired off a second question this time to his partner Sheamus and the Big Show.

"So is it safe to say you two have set aside your differences?"

"Absolutely! From now until Wrestlemania Big Show knows he has to be a part of this team. So as far as i'm concerned we're not going to have any problems...right?" Sheamus questioned as he looked over to his tag team partner Big Show.

"I've never had any problems you're the one with the problem." Big Show said nonchalantly.

A small argument then broke out between the two as Randy intervened. "Hey we gotta focus. We gotta focus tonight because we have a match. Are we good?"

Sheamus answered yes for both parties.

"Well alright then." Randy turned to Renee as if trying to convince her. "See? We're on the same page. Which is bad news to our opponents tonight, but even worse to our opponents The Shield at Wrestlemania."

Randy was about to walk away with his company in tow when a sinister laugh rang out and stopped him in his tracks. Carmen stepped into camera view and scared Renee away as she stood between the three men. She cut her eyes at Big Show and then Sheamus before focusing all her attention to Randy Orton. With a knowing and sexy smirk she stepped closer to him. "Your making a HUGE mistake Randy Orton and it'll be your team's downfall at Wrestlemania. Believe that."

Randy looked at her with intense eyes as Big Show spoke up. "You passing messages for the Shield now? Well you tell them I-."

The cold laugh stopped his words as he just stared at her shaking her head in confusion. Looking from each Superstar she spoke. "Just know that there's a snake in your midst...and it's not the Viper Randy Orton."

Carmen winked at Randy and turned on her heel and exited the set. The cameraman yelled for cut as they went to commercial. Sheamus, whose real name was Stephen, shivered as he laughed at what transpired.

"Well damn yer a natural ice queen Sheree. You creeped me out of me boots."

"Ditto kid. How can you even switch out like that. It was rather eery." Paul, the Big Show, commented next.

Sheree laughed as they praised and feared her. "Blessing and a curse to be honest. But don't worry i'm just as sweet as apple pie."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one." Randy piped up as he taped his wrists. His comment earned a shove from Sheree as she made a face.

"If I lie I learned it from your no good ass Orton. Now if you'll excuse me my match is coming up and I gotta get ready."

Randy grabbed her by the wrist before she got to far and she turned to face him.

"You better have a good reason for grabbing me Randy or it's gonna be a one two hit for you." She sassed with no malice in her voice and a smirk gracing her lips.

Randy smirked. "Just making sure we're on for dinner again tonight pretty lady."

Sheree rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically earning a chuckle from Paul and Stephen who were still present. "Well that all depends on if you let me pick the place or not."

"I'll be waiting outside the womens locker-room for you after your match and shower little girl." Randy retorted back, loving the playful banter they shared.

Sheree backed away causing Randy to release her from his gentle grip. "Boy this is ALL woman here. Little girls can't do what I do!"

Randy watched her as she moved her hands from her neck to her hips as he smiled at her now retreating form. He turned back to discuss the strategy for their match in an hour only to be met with knowing glances and slick smiles. "What?"

"You know what fella." Sheamus states in his thick irish accent.

It was Paul's turn for a comment. "So explain to me the reason why you two aren't dating yet? Clearly you're interested."

Randy shook his head at his co-workers. "Come on you know I don't date man. Besides we're just friends."

"Who go out on dates to dinner, and ride from town to town together. Admit it Orton, Sheree has got you hooked." Big Show chuckled.

As much as Randy didn't want the big giant to be right, he absolutely was. Ever since their first date two months ago he was. He didn't know what or who changed her mind, but he was grateful for whatever it was.

"Yo what up uce?" Jimmy said as he sat down in catering next to his brother Jey.

Jey sighed as he pushed the food away from him. "Just thinking about how we about to marry the loves of our lives in a few months man. Time is really flying."

Jimmy gave his twin a knowing glance. "Man I'M marrying the love of my life. You marrying for convenience. Look I don't just see why you won't just man the hell up, snatch Sheree, and tell her how you feel! You still love that girl bruh so what you scared of?"

"Ain't that simple and you know it. Hell I can't even get her to look at me after I called her a whore. She avoids me like the plague man. Plus ain't she kicking it with ol' dude anyways?" Jey said as he stood and threw his plate away.

Jimmy chuckled. This was the real reason Jey was down and out and even more so upset. "So is this about Randy or Sheree? Come on man let the girl live! And you didn't call her a whore man. Implied yes, but not actual words formed."

"Jimmy this shit ain't funny. You see how Randy is man. He always has a different girl every night and every flight. She's setting herself up to get hurt and I don't want to see that happen to her on my watch. Not again man."

Jey's head kept going back to that night Sheree was almost raped by his teammate. Vowing to always look after her. That was until feelings got in the way.

"We use to run the same way before life got in the way. Damn the man is divorced and single, not to mention grown so he can do what he wants. But this isn't about him this about him being with Sheree. So you can move on, but she can't? Come on uce now you just sound like you want your cake and eat it too. You about to get married so why are you still chasing behind this girl?"

"Jimmy just drop it man. It doesn't matter." Jey sighed as they stood outside of catering. His back to the wall as he ran a hand through his Samoan locks. "She's with him now and your right. I'm getting married soon so I shouldn't even be worried about her."

Jimmy shook his head at his brother as a small chuckle let it self out. "They not together bruh so correct that. They are pretty chummy yes, but it's a storyline. And you're right you are getting married, but you gotta ask yourself are you really ready or do you want the woman of your dreams back? One is a mistake and both are a choice. You just gotta decide if your gonna run with the mistake or make a choice, but your going to have to make a choice Josh. Simple as that."

Jimmy slapped Jey on the back as he walked off back to the locker-room. Jey slid his hand over his face for the millionth time that night. His brother was right about so many things, but this situation was going to be the death of him. Did he love his fiancee enough to leave or did he love Sheree enough to let her go? "Am I ever going to find the right answer God?"

Once the voices died down and both sets of feet faded away, Sheree emerged from her crouched position in the dark corridor. Jey was still in love with her? He was getting married yet he still pursued her. A regular woman would be shocked and would feel the romantic vibe. But, Sheree was not a regular woman and this wasn't 'The Notebook'. All this time he was so worried about Randy hurting her, he was hurting the woman he was engaged to by trying to get her back. Sheree's blood boiled at the thought of Jey trying to possibly make her the other woman, the mistress, his whore! She stomped away back to the women's locker-room to retrieve her things. Unable to wait for Randy, she went to his locker-room instead. She raised her arm to knock, but the door swung open before she could and she was met with the scent of his cologne and it made her knees weak.

"Now I thought I was supposed to come to you?" Randy said as he gave her body a full glance before his eyes met hers.

Sheree smiled as all of her anger melted away at the sound of his voice. "Thought i'd suprise you. You know...spontaneous shit like that."

Randy chuckled. Oh how he loved her sense of humor. "And what a suprise it was. Damn sweetheart you trying to give me a heart attack in that dress?"

He took his hand and placed it in hers as he requested her to spin. The red bandage dress with the back out doing wonders for her curvy frame and ample bottom. Yeah she was definitely trying to kill him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on! We got reservations and a check with your name on them." Sheree smiled brightly at him as she grabbed her bag. Randy snatched it away from her.

"Ladies don't carry bags. You just worry about looking gorgeous. "

Sheree blushed as she walked beside him. All traces of Jey temporarily removed from her mind.

**Your Thoughts? Review...**


End file.
